


Sunday in the Park with Hawkeye

by my_people_skills_are_rusty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asking Out, Clintasha - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Nervous, One Shot, Short, awkward Clint, for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_people_skills_are_rusty/pseuds/my_people_skills_are_rusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint asks Natasha to meet him in the Park but she is not expecting what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday in the Park with Hawkeye

As she stood against the tall oak Clint couldn't help but notice how her hair matched the colour of the leaves behind her perfectly. It was the fall of 2014. Not much was going on in the world that required any assistance from Clint so he turned to the only person he could think of. 

"So glad you could meet me here, " he remarked as he bounded up to where she stood. She smirked. 

"Its funny seeing you out of our 'work'. I half expect to have Tony come crashing through the park with a giant monster on his heels any second."

Clint chuckled in response and gestured to the bench besides them. They sat down. Natasha raised one eyebrow when he sat on the opposite end of the bench. She promptly swung her legs up to rest on his lap and leaned backwards. 

"You seem nervous. What's up?" Clint shrugged. 

"It's nothing. I just haven't seen you in a while."

"A while? It's been two weeks. What is going on? Why did you call me here?" Clint struck a pouting face and Natasha giggled. 

"Oh come on. I was just kidding. I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to." With that she leaped up into the air and grabbed Clint's hand as she landed softly on the ground. 

"Come on let's go somewhere and hang out," exclaimed Natasha. Instantly Clint's face fell. He turned away. 

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the diner   
with me," mumbled Clint. 

"Okay! I don't see the problem we can hang out there!" Clint shook his head and looked her in the eye. 

"I meant on a date Natasha." 

He started to move as if to leave buy Natasha grabbed his hand. Curiously he looked back. Her bright red hair swayed gently in the autumn breeze and once again he was reminded of the way her hair perfectly blended in with the colorful trees surrounding them. Natasha was grinning wildly when he finally glanced at her face. 

"I'd like that..."

"Really?" Clint's eyes lit up. 

"Yah Clint. I'd really like that."

Together than left the park, holding hands, and the still the city was peaceful.


End file.
